emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8240 (23rd August 2018)
After Lydia opens up to Sam, Sam suggests they set a date for their wedding but Lydia is happy the way things are. Elsewhere, in the aftermath of the cabin fire, Priya is becoming increasingly suspicions of Lachlan. Also, the police uncover blood... Plot A panicked Belle and Lachlan rush to the glamping site. Nicola worries Rodney's excessive bedroom activities with Misty will end up killing him although Bernice doubts Rodney will thank Nicola for interfering in his love life. Over a pint, Sam asks Lydia who the woman was at the doctor's surgery although Lydia doesn't want to talk about it. Moments later, the woman appears in the pub to talk to Lydia and tells her she regrets the past. It soon becomes clear the woman had an affair with Lydia's husband, Steve. Lydia declares she's never hated anyone in her life except her and tells the woman she hates her. The fire has been extinguished but there's still no sign of Zak which leads Belle to fear Zak may have been in the cabin when the fire started. Zak appears fine and well, unaware of the panic there's been over his safety. Aaron assumes Liv is upset because he's potentially adopting Seb so he promises his little sister she won't be pushed out. Liv storms off upstairs. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Sam asks Lydia why he didn't tell her that Steve was unfaithful and questions why she's always made out that her marriage was a happy one. Lydia explains she cares what others think so she wanted others to think she had a happy marriage. Priya mentions she saw Lachlan at the glamping site earlier which confuses Belle as she believed he was at the doctor's. Lachlan lies he went for a run afterward to clear his head. Belle and Zak accept the explanation although Priya is suspicious. As Jimmy is about to ask Misty to move out, she reveals she's been offered a fire eating job in Thailand. Jimmy encourages her to go for it so he's spared the task of asking her to move out. A furious Liam bursts into Farrers Barn demanding to know why Maya has been threatening Leanna. Lydia tells Sam how she came home from work early and caught Pat at it with her husband Steve in their caravan; she tried to stop loving Steve but couldn't so she took him back. Sam promises Lydia that he'll never do what Steve did and suggests they set a date for the wedding but Lydia doesn't want to. Jimmy informs Nicola that Misty got a job in Thailand and is leaving tomorrow. Sam can't understand why Lydia doesn't want to set a date for their wedding and questions if he's done something wrong. Lydia explains she doesn't believe it's the right time, as the minute she and Steve signed their marriage certificate, things started to wrong for them. Lydia assures Sam she loves him and states he's made her happy again. Bernice and Gabby celebrate Gabby's excellent exam results in the pub. Nicola and Jimmy join them and explain Misty is leaving. Rodney and Misty appear in the pub and announce Rodney is going to Thailand too. Bernice and Nicola are horrified at the thought of Rodney leaving. Priya tells Lachlan that something doesn't add up. She suspects he was behind the cabin burning down and wants answers, commenting the police will be asking lots of questions. Aaron and Robert realise they've forgotten about Liv's exam results. David and Jacob discuss David moving on from Tracy. Jacob knows David wasn't looking to meet anyone else but is glad he did and tells him he could've done a lot worse. Aaron and Robert apologises to Liv for forgetting her exam results. Liv insists it isn't a big deal, revealing she's failed all of her GSCEs. Nicola believes if Rodney joins Misty in Thailand, there's only one way he'll return home - in a box. She vows to do whatever it takes to stop him going. A Police Officer quizzes Priya about why she told the security guards to stand down. He suspects it could be an insurance job although Priya points the police in Lachlan's direction. Moments later, another police officer calls everyone to a spot behind the cabin. The officer explains the police dog led them to this spot so they dug it up and they think they've found blood... Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Pat Pearce - Charis Berry *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Police Officer - John Phythian Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar' *Home Fields Glamping Site *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes